I hate you but I love you
by WeLoveRachelBerry
Summary: Sebastian is going on WMHS and he is Rachel's best friend.They are friends with benefits.He is in love with Santana.Santana loves him back but she doesn't want to hurt Brittany.Santana is best friend with Rachel and Finn.Rachel and Finn will help them with their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Sebtana love story


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest she is the hottest girl I ever met. I don't like her no, I'm gay, ok I'm by but she's gay, she's with Brittany and she's not my type. Yeah I don't like her

"Yeah you don't like her, you have a crush with her" Rachel Berry stopped my thoughts

"Hey you read my mind" I put my hands around her waist

"Yeah because I know you" she put her hands around my neck. I kissed her passionately. Rachel wasn't my girlfriend she was my friend with benefits. I was he date to the prom dance in her school to make Finn Hudson her crush jealous. I stopped the kiss and I looked at Finn's face

"He wants to kill me"

"Who"

"Finn" I said to her like she was stupid

"Really" she said to me with a smile "I love you so much" I looked at her "As a friend"

"I know I'm just kidding love"

"I love it when you call me like that" she kissed me. Finn walked to ward us. She turned back and looked at him

"Can I dance with you Rach? He said nervously

"Are you ok with that sweetheart?" she asked softly

"Yes honey go" I said and I kissed her lips

Finn put his hand around her waist and took her to the dance floor. They danced a very beautiful waltz. My eyes looked at Santana's beautiful face " It's my time" I whispered

_**Finn's POV**_

I was the happiest person in the world. I had in my arms the woman that I loved

"You are so beautiful"I whispered at her

"Thanks Finn" she answered nervously

"You are the most beautiful girl in that room. Oh sorry my mistake .You are the most beautiful woman in this world" she smiled at me. Oh God that smile, I love her so so much. My heart beat so fast. Can she hear the beat? Can she understand? Oh wait a minute. I can feel her heart beating so fast too. It's because of me? she loves me back? Oh God I have to tell her

"I love you so much Rachel" I whispered softly she looked at me

"What?" she said

"I said that I love you not like a friend, like a woman. I want to be your boyfriend and you be my girlfriend" I said and I looked at her with a full in love look

"Finn" she said

"Ok I understand. You are with Sebastian. You are in love with him. Yeah! I was so stupid. What I was thinking? I mean..."

"Finn Hudson just shut up and kiss me" she said

It was weird but I didn't ask for reasons. I just lived the moment and I kissed her softly at the start and then passionately. When I stopped the kiss I looked at Sebastian's face and I saw him smiling

"I love you too" she whispered. I smiled at her

"Hey what's wrong with Sebastian? He isn't mad"

_**Rachel's POV**_

I have to tell him the truth now

"Ok Finn, listen, me and Sebastian aren't together. We were here tonight because I wanted to make you jealous...Sorry" he laughed

"What?"

"I just love you so much" He looked at me for a second and then he hugged ne tight and kissed my hair

"I am so happy" I said to him. He looked at me and he kissed me, I kissed him back. After 30 seconds I looked at Sebastian. He talked to Santana

"I want to see Sebastian happy" I said with a smile

"He likes her" Finn said to me

"No! He is in love with her" we stopped the dancing and we sat at the table

"What about you? You are in love too?" he said

"Of course! With Santana"I said with a smile

"Ok Rach ,ok. I will remember that." I laughed and I kissed him

"Look at me. I am in love with you" I said and he kissed my cheek

"Hey do you want to stay with me those days because your dads aren't home" he asked me with a smile

"Your parents will be ok with that?" I asked

"Of course" he said

"Ok then" I smiled at him

"Yes, yes, yes" he yelled

"Sh..." I said and I laughed

"I don't care" he said and he laughed too

I looked at Sebastian. He danced with Santana with a big smile and Santana smiled too. Brittany had left so she had relaxed. "I do love Brittany but they are my best friends and they are great together" I said and I smiled at Finn

_**Santana's POV**_

What I was thinking? We were there at my table and we were talking and laughing and I was looking at his beautiful eyes and his hot body and dreaming about a romantic hot kiss between him and me. And bam he asked me to dance and I said yes. Why? Why I said yes? It's like I can't breath. My heart beats so fast. I like him so much. But I can't leave Brittany

"Santana I have to tell you something" he whispered

"Tell me" I whispered but I didn't looked at him

"I like you Santana, it's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny" he whispered at me softly and he kissed my hair and I sighed

"I like you too" I whispered nervously but again I didn't looked at him

"So..."

"So nothing. Look I think about you all the time. I looked at him. God those eyes I can't say no to looked at Rachel and I saw her leaving. She was laughing I didn't know why she was laughing but I happy because she was happy. I looked at Sebastian again. I had tears in my eyes. He kissed my cheek

"We just...I want us to try it" he said to me

"I don't want to hurt Brittany. She stand by me in hard situations. I just can't leave her"

"Santana you are my first love and I won't leave you without a fight" he said. That was the second thing that I wanted to hear from this lips. "And I love you" and there was the first thing that I wanted to hear. I looked at him and I kissed him. And that was the biggest mistake


	3. Chapter 3

I oppened my eyes and I saw her beside me in my was sleeping

"I can't believe that I have are the love of my life"I whispered at her softly.I leaved me bed and I went to the kitchen

"Good morning mom,Burt,Kurt"

"Good morning"they radio played one of my favourite songs.I started to sing

(**Finn-Bold **_Rachel-Italic _ Both-Underline)

**My love,there's only you**

**in my life the only**

**thing that's bright**

_My first love you're _

_every breath that I take._

_You're every step I make_

She walked into the kitchen.I love her voice

And I(I-I-I-I-I)

I put my hands around her waist and she put he hands around my neck

I want to share all my love with you

No one else will do

And your eyes,your eyes,your eyes

they tell me how much you care

Oh yes,you will always be my endless love

I kissed her softly

"Good morning you sweet one"

"Good morning you too sweetie"she answered softly

"Are you?Are you?"Kurt asked

"It was our time"I said ans we sat at the table.I watched her eating her breakfast

"What?"she asked and she looked at me

"You are so beautiful when you're eat"I said

"Aww...Thank you"she said ans dhe kissd me

"I love you more"she said softly

"I just missed Blaine"Kurt said and we all laughed

**Rachel's POV**

We were eating our breakfast and we were laughing and then my phone rang

"Hallo my little satan"I said softly to my best friend

"Hallo my little angel"Santana was crying

"Hey my little Satan why are you crying?"I asked her

"What happened?"Finn asked

"Where are you?"Santana said

"I slept at Finn's"I said."Tell me now"

"You slept at Finn's or with Finn?"she asked

"Santana"I said with a fake angry tone."Both of me now"

"I slept to my house and with Sebastian"

"What?"I yelled

"Can you and Finn come to my "

"Yes we just relax"I closed my phone

"Santana slept with Sebastian"I said to Finn

"What?"he yelled."But she is with Brittany"

"She needs us sweetie"I said softly

"Yeah we will be there for her"

"I'm going to dress"I said

"Ok honey"he kissed me"Rachel will stay with us the next dads are in Paris.I don't want leave her alone at her home"I heared Finn said

"Do you really like her?"his mom asked

"No.I love her"he said.I smiled softly and I went to the room with my mind completly at Santana and ser sadness.I wlaked back to the kitcen and we left


	4. Chapter 4

**I know the last one chapter was to short and it was more Finchel than first idea was to put on chpater 2,4 POV(Finn,Rachel,Santana,Sebastian)but after the tragic news about Cory I wanted to put just Finchel's POV alone.I am so sad about the lost and about my idol I just wanted to put them alone because of Cory's death.R.I.P. Cory I will always love you :'( **

**Now with our story**

**Santana's POV **

I heard a knock on my door but I didn't and Finn walked in my room.I was sitting in my bed,I was hugging my bear and I was crying.I looked at them and I started crying more than both hugged me and kissed my hair

It's all gonna be ok San"Finn said

"Oh my little Satan,my boyfriend is right"

"I know this is not the right time for me but I want to say how happy I am for you guys"I said

"Yeah we can see that"Finn said.I laughed

"How the hell can you do that everytime?I am sad and you are with me and I you guys so much"I said."You are the best couple ever"

"We know about little Satan we have to talk"Rachel said

"Tell me"

"We know you don't want to hurt if you want to be with Sebastian,you have to be with are a great person,you deserve hapiness"Finn said."Do you really love him?"

"So much"I said and Finn hugged me

"You have to be with him if you love him"Rachel said

"You are right.I have to tell Brittany the truth"

"Yes you have"

"I'll call her now"I said."Hey honey we have to talk"

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you too"

**Sebastian's POV**

I was alone in my house and I was watching one movie o TV whean I heard a knoc at my door.I oppened the door and I saw Santana smiling at me

"What happened?"I asked

"I just broke up to be with you"She said

"Oh God"I said,I hugged her and I kissed passionately

We sat at my bed and we started talking

"So we are a couple now?"I asked her softly

"Yes"she answered."And I'm verry happy"

"Brittany is ok?"

"Yeah she is wanted that too"

"That's what do you want to do now"I asked her nervosly

"I have something in my mind"she kissed me passionately

"Keep talking"I said and she she was on my bed and I was putting my t-shirt on

"Come on 'll go to breadstix"

"Our first date?"she asked

" on"

"Ok relax"she laughed and I hugged kissed me and she looked at me with a sexy look

"Don't do that to me"I said to her softly

She laughed."Ok.I'm going to dress"she smiled and she get to the bathroom.I sighed

"What?"she asked

"I just...I am happy"I said and she wlaked to me."Oh you look amazing"I said and kissed her

"I'm happy too"she said before she kissed me back


End file.
